About Team 7
by yaoilover32
Summary: Hey every body! This is not a chapter,just a little character information!it has probably been a while since some of us has seen past episodes or even remember them all but try yo bear with me plz. OOh if anyone can tell me how to turn these into ch.plz


**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age:** 13 **Height:** 153.2 CM **Weight:** 43.5 KG**Birthday:** July 23rd

On the behavior side of things Uchiha Sasuke is a lot like Aburame Shino, he's a man of few words that prefers to act rather than Shino he rarely loses his cool and when he does, it's because he has a good reason to do so, unlike Sakura that cries and panics often. You will rarely see Sasuke laugh or smile because he tends to withdraw onto himself, but he sometimes does when he feels like it! Sasuke is the third part of a three man team featuring Haruno Sakura, a girl madly in love with him, and Uzumaki Naruto, who aims to be his biggest rival that Sasuke viewed as incompitent, but later his best friend. Sasuke is the fighting tactician of the team and he is the one that devises the major part of the plans when they need to have one. Rather than focusing on avoiding the enemy, Sasuke prefers to devise a good tactic to cripple them, preferring to go head on with a stronger adversary, knowing that only stronger opponents will help him become stronger than his brother, to accomplish his revenge!

The past of Sasuke is a tragic one, more so than any character in the series, with the only bright spot being that he is a member of the notorious Uchiha clan which grants him many special and powerful abilities others can only envy. Sasuke lived like all of the other children in Konoha, he was the youngest of a family with two children. His Father was the commander of the Konoha police force, and always seemed somewhat distant from Sasuke, probably because he was concentrating energy on his eldest son, Itachi, who was the most promising ninja of the clan. His Mother was a housewife, who had a few tricks up her sleeve! As mentioned earlier, Sasuke's older Brother Itachi was the most promising ninja of the clan, graduating from the Ninja Academy at the top of his class when he was a mere seven years old, ablue to use the Uchiha clan Sharingan at the very young age of eight, and finally graduated to become a chuunin at the remarkable age of ten. He later would become a member of the ANBU. For these reasons Itachi seemed very promising, but even at this level of power he actively seeked more, first he killed his best friend to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, and then he went on to kill the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke, because he wanted Sasuke to become just like himself, and perhaps did not want to suffer the guilt of exterminating the entire clan. After that night Sasuke was never the same again, once a playful and smiling child, he became silent and isolated. He only concentrated on a single goal: avenging the death of his family, and kill his Brother. The only people who managed to break through and open his heart a little are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and his sensei Hatake Kakashi, for they were the only ones who could really understand him.

Sasuke has a very strong, diversified, and original fighting style. Before acquiring the much sought after Sharingan his fighting style was based mostly on a strong and fast taijutsu mixed up with his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu and some skillful Shuriken throwing. After learning how to use the advantages his Sharingan grants him he became more and more powerful. His current fighting style after training with Kakashi is an efficient mix between ultra-fast movements, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Sasuke's jutsu are mostly Katon (fire) based and a technique he picked up from Kakashi, the Chidori. Mixed with the foreseeing and copying abilities of the Sharingan it is a deadly mix, making Sasuke a ninja to be reckoned with, since he can now learn every technique he sees. Moreover, Sasuke can now use the cursed seal to greatly increase his power and give him the edge in a battle that he would normally lose. However, using the seal has its price, and it is dangerous for Sasuke to use it for too long because the seal tends to destroy the body. We have definately not seen the last of Sasuke and his powerful abilities as he continues to grow in the series

Name: Uzumaki NarutoBirthday: October 10thOrigin: Hidden Leaf VillageAbilities: Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu Sexy no Jutsu, Harem no Jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Rasengan, Naruto Rendan, Tajyuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto: Clone Body Slam, Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1,000 years of Pain, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki, Rendan Nisen Naruto

The hero of the story, Uzumaki Naruto!! He is the Hidden Leaf's Number One Loudest Ninja, which is a title he more than lives up to. He breaks the rules, he has to be the centre of attention, his intelligence sinks below every other ninja, he is untalented in comparison with his fellow Academy students, he is outspoken and egotistical but most importantly: He has a Ninja spirit that never gives up! Naruto might be the bottom of his classes and might not be a genius of Ninjutsu but he is honest in everything he does, which is a quality every ninja should have. Being our hero, he has a unique ability that singles him out from any other character and, for once, it's not due to an Advanced Bloodline. Sealed within Naruto is a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that attacked and almost destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village. This immeasurable power was preserved inside of a newborn babies body so that it couldn't return to demolish the Village again. That baby was Naruto. So, being the person to have sacrificed his body and future to save the village, you'd expect Naruto to be a hero and martyr in the eyes of the villagers. This, however, couldn't be farther from the truth.

As a child, Naruto was neglected and was only acknowledged as a monster and a demon boy who shouldn't be alive, let alone a Shinobi. He grew up without any parents, without the love of another person. In fact, Naruto has been entirely alone his entire life. So, it's no wonder he is always reaching out for people's attention. This explains why he played the clown of the class in the Ninja academy. He always wanted someone to be looking at him, to acknowledge he existed, even at the expense of his reputation and education. In the short term it worked, all the children laughed at him and exclaimed what a funny guy he was, but it still didn't make him feel wanted by anyone. The children's parents would still grimace in his direction and talk about him behind his back, which ultimately put him back where he started. From his dejection, Naruto grew up to have a dream that he would devote his life to, no matter what happened. That dream was to be the Hidden Leaf Villages Hokage and have everyone acknowledge Naruto as the Villages best and strongest Ninja. A very difficult dream to accomplish, especially when he had nobody to support his ambition or to help him believe he could be anything he wanted. Until, he found that in his sensei, Iruka. Iruka had a very similar childhood to Naruto and he understands the shadow of pain Naruto lives under. Iruka treated Naruto to ramen, he paid extra attention to Naruto outside of the academy, and, to ensure sure he would grow up into someone respectable, he disciplined Naruto sternly in the ninja academy. In Iruka, Naruto found a precious person who he would fight for. That was the type of person Naruto had never had before. Still, as time passed, Naruto found two more people who he would fight beside and die with. His rival, Uchiha Sasuke and his love interest, Haruno Sakura. These are the two people who mean the most to Naruto from very different reasons. Sakura is a girl who Naruto has a soft spot for. It's not clear why he really likes her, but it's probably because she is cute and smartest rookie of Naruto's group. He's never actually admitted he loves her either, instead he does a much better job of annoying her and making him seem even more worthless by acting like an idiot that he's so used to doing. The other person who Naruto is connected with is Uchiha Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan and a genius rookie who is the strongest ninja in the academy. Naruto hates Sasuke more than anyone he's ever met. He is a guy who always acts cool and gets the attention of everyone and the majority the girls. This includes Sakura, who is probably the biggest Sasuke fan in the academy. All of these things, and the fact Sasuke doesn't even need to try to succeed as an excellent ninja, annoy Naruto. So, Naruto makes a point of working hard so that Sasuke doesn't continue to steal the limelight and also wants Sasuke's recognition that Naruto is his equal. Through the story, the relationship between these three changes a great deal, but this is how things stand between them at the beginning.

Name: Haruno Sakura

**Age:** 13 **Height:** 150.1 CM **Weight:** 35.9 KG**Birthday:** March 28thSakura is what could be called the cute intellectual part of Team 7 that consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and herself. This ninja knows every rule and every technical detail that would be required of a ninja to know. First in her class when it comes to knowledge, Sakura is a totally different person when she's on the battlefield at the beginning of the series. During the battle she could hardly hold back her feelings and motions and is often seen panicking or bursting into tears when the battle is not turning out in her teams favor, therefore giving her the reputation of being somewhat unreliable in her teachers eyes. But, even though she sometimes lacks the bravery to act as a real ninja during battle, Sakura progressively takes a more and more active role in her team as time passes by. Loving Sasuke with all of her heart and finding Naruto to be an annoying brat she spends her free time trying to seduce Sasuke and taking care of her appearance while completely ignoring Naruto and ofen picking a fight with her "friend" and rival for the love of Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino. This only holds true until Sakura begins to understand her other comrade, realizing that he is indeed very special and abandoning the idea that he is a miserable failure, like most of the others think until the end of the Chuunin exams. She admits that she was wrong and has been acting selfishly as if she was always right. Aside from that Sakura is always helping out her teammates, especially Naruto, to understand some of the specific ninja maneuvers that only a veteran could understand, and by doing so helping her team devise a strategy to win against the enemy. She also incarnated the teams good conscience and often acts as a warning bell, or the person who puts her team back on the right track (and Naruto is often the victim of such "reminders"). Sakura is otherwise a very gentle person that never misses an opportunity to help others and find a good thing to do or say to those who aren't as fortunate.

Name: Hatake Kakashi**Age:** 27 **Height:** 181 CM **Weight:** 67.5 KG**Birthday:** September 15thHatake Kakashi, or "Copy Ninja Kakashi" is Sasuke's, Sakura's and Naruto's sensei. Usually discrete by nature about everything including himself, it seems that he wants to keep who he really is a secret to others and he always keeps his lower face hiddenby a mask. Kakashi also has a reputation of being a severe and demanding teacher, having returned all of his previous students before Naruto and his teammates to the academy. He said that all the others were brainless kids that didn't know what teamwork is and that they only obeyed to what they were told to do, teamwork seems to be very important to Kakashi. But, even though he seems to be cold sometimes, Kakashi loves his student and care for them enough to protect them at all costs, even his life, and he demonstrated that with Orochimaru and Zabuza.

Kakashi is quick thinking and seems to always be one step ahead of everyone and almost always knows how to act accordingly, even though he's always late to every appointment he has, important, or not! Moreover, Kakashi always has an ethically questionable book on him from the "Come Come Paradise" trilogy, and he even reads it in his first combat with his students which, of course insulted Naruto and got him into some "trouble"! Like a lot of characters in Naruto, Kakashi's past is a tragic one, dirtied with the death of many friends and relatives. First, his father, Hatake Sakumo (AKA: White Fang), was disgraced after he abandoned a mission to save his friends, but because of that, Konoha suffered great losses and the village and his companions blamed the White Fang for that, thus, making him weak of mind and body because of the guilt he felt for his failure, and ultimately leading him to suicide. And for that reason, Kakashi became very strict about rules and regulations until 13 years ago...

It is known that Kakashi became a jounin 13 years ago (from where the manga currently is), at age 16. At the time he was training under Konoha's future fourth Hokage, Yellow Flash. He was in a three man team with Uchiha Obito, whom he never got along very well because Obito never obeyed rules and regulations, and Rin. At the time, there was great turmoil between the great countries and Konoha was deeply involved in what was to be called: The Third Secret World War. All four ninja were involved in a sabotage mission during the war and went to Rock Country. During the mission, the future fourth had to separate from Kakashi and the rest, so Kakashi was given charge of Obito and Rin. Unfortunatly, Rin was captured by enemy ninjas and Obito went to rescue her without Kakashi who was still stuck up with his rules and regulations (he wanted to resume the mission without her). Obito had found Rin, but was about to be killed when Kakahi, who finally understood that teamwork and companionship was more important than rules, stepped in and injured the rock ninja. After some battle Kakashi injured his left eye and they were both about to be killed when he was helped by Obito who had his Sharingan awakened and killed the camouflaged enemy. The enemy's companion that was cornered used a Doton jutsu to make some rocks fall on Kakashi's team. Rin got out of the way but Kakashi was hit by a big rock on his blind side and fell to the ground, in an ultimate act of courage, Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way, therefore, saving him. Half crushed under the rocks, slowly dying, Obito's last gift to Kakashi was his Sharingan in his left eye, that was transplanted by Rin into Kakashi, making Kakashi what he is today, always being late and privileging teamwork to carry on Obito's legacy. Afterwards Kakashi became an ANBU team member for a number of years, his only known mission was a rescue mission to save Snow Country's princess. But, judging from what we have seen in that part, we can deduce that Kakashi has been a normal jounin only for a few years. Kakashi's fighting technique is complex and complete. First of all, Kakashi is quick thinking and has a developed sense of smell, thus making him very receptive to dangers surrounding him. He's also an excellent scout because of his great sense of smell and his ability to summon dogs. Kakashi, more than Sasuke, has learned how to use his Sharingan to the best of it's capacity. He knows the genjutsu that are related to the Sharingan and he can easily confuse powerful enemies like Zabuza with it. Moreover, Kakashi's favorite use of the Sharingan is it's copying ability. It is said that Kakashi has copied more than a thousand techniques with it, making Kakashi's arrays of techniques an exceptionally wide one. Finally, Kakashi can even foresee the enemies moves with his left eye, making him even more shrewd. Aside from his Sharingan, Kakashi devised a formidable and powerful jutsu named Chidori/Raikiri. With this jutsu, Kakshi can virtually pierce everything from rock to flesh. Adding to this great array of ninjutsu, Kakashi is a formidable taijutsu user, and proves to be a strong enemy to even taijutsu users like Gai and can easily hold his own in close combat, like he does against Zabuza. The son of the once respected White Fang can wisely use genjutsu to his advantage in combat, and he can use a lot of them, making him a dangerous adversary even when the enemy is in hiding or keeping a distance

So, with the power of the Nine-Tails at his aid, Naruto has a colossal amount of chakra that accompanies his seemingly endless stamina perfectly. On the whole, Naruto is well established for any type of Ninja skill and out of all the characters, he seems to have the largest inventory. In this list, there is the Kinjutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu. This is similar to Bushin no Jutsu, but instead of creating the illusion of multiplication, it actually creates actual clones of Naruto that can fight and hold things. This is Naruto's favourite technique! He also has the infamous Sexy no Jutsu. This crazy technique involves using the Henge no Jutsu to turn into a hot chick and give the (male) adults a geyser or a nosebleed, knocking them out instantly. This technique is a little ridiculous, but that's Naruto for you!


End file.
